So this is how it ends, this is how it began
by dark-flamin-storm
Summary: An average girl...Senior year...a horrific event...how to deal?
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone this is just a prologue to my new fic. Hope you like! ~~  
  
So this is how it ends, this is how it began: the Prologue  
  
It took me a while, for it to sink in. I mean, its not like she was some stranger, she was.my best friend. You can't just forget like that, well some people can.I am not one of them. I am not going tell you about her, make you really love her, get to know her. Because she is dead now, I just don't want to admit.I just can't believe.or accept.until now.  
  
They said it was during the car accident, just a little bit of ice. A truck swerved to the lane she was facing. It hit her head on, there was no way to survive.but I did. I was in the passenger seat, laughing along with her, she was teasing me about a boy who likes me. I remember her saying "It's about time you got a boyfriend!" We were going Christmas shopping, in 3 weeks it will be Christmas. They said if only she had time to move but an inch, fling herself onto me. Well if she did there would have been a possibility that she would have survived.  
  
Everyone is grieving, but they didn't see it. I saw her face crash in with the window shield. She was wearing her fricking seat belt! They say she is somewhere special now, with God protecting her. That she is happier there, how can anyone be happier without their best friend?  
  
She told me she loved me, that we would be friends forever.that was in the 3rd grade.The 3rd grade! And she still remembered it! Everything I ever knew was shattered, broken..  
  
.I am left alone to deal. .I am left.  
.broken.  
  
~~ Ok everyone, how did you like it? It is a fic that I really hope to come out good. Tell me what you think please, r &r. alright and until next chapter.Chapter 1: I'm not listening. 


	2. I'm not listening

So this is how it ends, this how it began: Chapter 1: I'm not listening  
  
I was in the waiting room, my mother filling out release papers. It is exactly 2 days since the incident; I have stitches above my left eye brow. I my arm is broken, but apart from that I am whole. Well except for my aching heart. It's not like I was lesbian or anything. It's just.hard to explain. The doctors think I should go to counseling; they are acting as if I am a mental case!  
  
Ok so I acted a bit.insane.but wouldn't you? I mean her blood was all over me, and it soaked through my clothes. I mean, yeah my arms, chest.covered in blood. It was as if I had just walked out of a rather freaky Scream 4 or something (yeah I know they don't have one, it is called an expression). I guess I will heal, but it is so hard. No one understands, I totally do not want to go back to school. I mean who would? I am one of the "popular" girls. Which means everyone is going to be sympathic. At least I know it won't be fake. I am a nice girl you know, I love helping people, and I just don't want anyone's pity. Who would want that?  
  
Ok, I am thinking about going to that counseling thing. I am not sure yet, I never really talked about my feelings. Yeah, I did with other people, but it was about THEIR problems, not mine. Ok well I guess tomorrow I will find out what people think. Because tomorrow is Monday, the worst day of the week & to top it all off my little "car crash" made the news, I mean god it was practically national! Ok, bye.  
  
~~ Sorry this is so short, hope you like. Do you have any ideas about the story? Feel free to comment, feel free to flame. Until next chapter.Chapter 2: Still not talking to you! 


	3. Still not talking to you!

So this is how it ends, this is how it began: Chapter 2: Still not talking to you!  
  
I hate mornings! Especially this one, why can't my mother let me stay home? Just one more day? I guess you can't have everything you want. Much to pain annoyance, remember the broken arm? Well anyway I managed to throw on a pair of jeans, a baby blue turtleneck. Put on my socks, then shoes. I brushed my hair, but didn't put it up into its usual buns. I never realized how long my hair is! I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I slowly walked downstairs, into the kitchen. I grabbed my backpack, a piece of toast and went to the door. "Bye sweetie!" called my mom. I simply replied. "Yeah, ok. Love you." And with that I left my warm house only to walk my 5 blocks to school.  
  
All day I went through classes not really paying attention to anything I was supposed to be learning. I didn't really care either. I got stares, sympathetic stares. But no one came up to me; no one said a single word to me. And then lunch came, I sat alone at a back table. I didn't feel much like socializing. Then I heard it, my blood ran cold and started to boil all at the same time. I moved my seat closer to the next table, without getting too suspicious. I listened closely as a red haired girl started talking. "Yeah I saw it on the news, that raven-haired girl died. To bad Serena didn't go with her, to hell because you know she could never make it to heaven. I mean, really they say if the truck had hit the car harder she actually would have died too. I never really knew Rei, but from what I saw of her. Well she was a real bitch." I sat there in slowly taking it all in. Then my rage escaped me and I flew at her. My right fist (still pissed that I couldn't use both arms) flew and I hit her in the back. She moaned and turned over; I pulled her off her chair and slapped her, then threw her across the room. Everyone was staring at me & I started to talk, well yell actually. "What the hell is your problem Beryl? HUH? You don't even know her! You never fricking met her, never saw what a good friend she could be!" Beryl was scared so bad, I saw her shaking; and out of the corner of my eye I saw the principal start making her way over here.I ignored her. "Rei was a good friend! SHE WAS A GOOD PERSON! More than you will EVER be, ok? I mean all you do is talk Beryl, you wear your fancy clothes and makeup, but you don't CARE about anyone. WHY? Huh? TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T JUST BEAT YOU UP RIGHT NOW!" tears were welling up in my eyes; they started to trickle down my cheek. People saw, some were smiling as if to say "Thanks Serena, she deserved it." Others just looked at me some people, like this one girl.Molly was her name? Well she stared at me, and then walked over.she practically ran over actually then I heard her speak. "You know Serena, I met Rei once. She was so nice and caring, I really am sorry." She gave me a hug and I heard other people start yelling at Beryl. I kind of felt better.and for a split second I could have sworn that I heard her.. "You are such a meatball head Serena"  
  
~~ Ok everyone what do you think? Yes this is about Serena; she is in her senior year. Just for the record, she doesn't know Mina, Lita, or Amy.yet.I haven't decided if I want to add them into the story yet. Sorry to all you Sailor Mars fans, I really liked her too.well I except for Saturn, she's my fav. Until next chapter.Chapter 3: How could YOU understand? 


	4. How could YOU understand?

So this is how it ends, this is how it began: Chapter 3: How could YOU understand?  
  
That was the best 10 minutes I have ever had since the accident. This is why I couldn't help but smile a bit even as I sat in a chair.a chair in the principal's office. My mother had to come in, and she was due any minute now. So Mrs. Loraine was sitting in her chair, staring straight at me, a mixture of pity and anger could be seen on her face. I told her what happened, every detail. Including the one with pushing Beryl and everything. Beryl wasn't pressing charges; I think she was afraid I would beat her up if she did. That thought made me smirk. My mother walked in, and the talk began.I zoned out. ~~ I am sitting on my bed now, trying to recall everything that happened today. That Molly, she was really nice. I remember meeting her a couple times. She had been crying because her parents were getting a divorce, I was sympathetic. She was such a wonderful person. I sat up on my bed and pulled a piece of paper out of my right jean pocket. It had an address and phone number on it. It was Molly's, I felt like calling, you know to talk to her. But I can't just bring myself to openly admit Rei is gone. I see it as a vacation; only difference is I won't get to see her till I get to where she is.heaven.  
  
I know Rei will wait for me, because for every day she has to wait, the longer I live. But I don't have real friends, I mean not like Rei. I think it would be rude to get a new best friend, ya know? I got up from my bed and walked to the door, opened it and went downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen, she handed me a container of mixed fruit, and then she said for me to be home no later than 11:00 pm. I still don't understand how moms know when you are gonna do something. So I thanked her, took the container, and led myself to the front door.and then I left.  
  
I was walking towards the park when it happened. I know you should keep your eyes where you were going, but in the state I was in.well who wouldn't be thinking about things. So like the person I am I tripped on an empty can of soda, I fell backwards.into a GUY! I felt soooooo embarrassed, who wouldn't? I looked up into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! He smiled at me and spoke up. "Hi, my name is Darien. You ok? You know it would be wise to watch where you are walking. What if you were in the street when you fell? You could have died." I was shocked by the strangers concern, he looked about 21...22 maybe. He seemed nice and familiar.then it hit me. "I know you! You are that friend of Andrew's. If it wasn't for your fan club I would be able to go into the arcade and." I was interrupted by Darien "and play your Sailor V game without distractions so then you could get home in time for dinner." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but feel happy in his presence. I smiled back, but then my grin vanished. My lip trembled and tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't help it.I tried not to cry honest. "Oh Serena, what is wrong?" I looked at him in shock, I knew that he knew about Rei because I saw him on the scene of the crime, he had been in the car behind Rei and me. "I.can't talk about.you.you.you wouldn't understand." My words failed me and I felt warm arms hold me as Darien pulled me off the ground at sat me on a bench nearby. "Serena..." Darien started to speak up, but now it was my turn to interrupt him. "No Darien, you don't get it. I can't talk about it. I don't know how! I...I've never done it before." He looked into my eyes, and I thought he would push me into telling. But his response confused and shocked me. "Okay Serena. When you want to talk, and if you can't find someone who will listen.You can look me up, I will be in the phone book." With that he gave me a hug and I found myself hugging him back. "Thank you." I replied to him, but before I knew it he had turned and walked into the crowd filled with other people in a hurry to get somewhere.  
  
~~ Okay, so how did you all like it? Please review and tell me what you think or else I will stop adding chapters. (Not trying to be rude!) And until next chapter.chapter 4: Letting yourself slip. 


	5. Letting yourself slip, part a

So this is how it ends, this is how it began: Chapter 4: Letting yourself slip, part a.  
  
I walked home, sort of in one of those dazes, you know? Well I was on my way when I realized I had missed the bus, my only way home. I knew they next bus would come in 2 hours, and that it was only 8 o'clock, but I was still bummed. So I walked around aimlessly before turning around and going back to the bus stop. There was a red light nearby and a blue-haired girl pulled up in a silver sports car. She had the windows down, and I do believe she was playing Mozart on the CD player. I smiled as she looked my way, and she waved back. She seemed familiar, I know! I saw her at a basketball game; she goes to the school WestPoint High, while I went to Vinemont High. She was rather funny, that's when I remember her name and who she was. "Aren't you Amy? I heard you are the smartest girl in your senior class and that you are the State's Chess Champion." I looked at her, waiting patiently for a reply. "Yep, that's me. You are Serena, right? I am sorry about Rei, I met her a couple times, great girl. Hey, you need a ride?" I smiled back again, not commenting on Rei. I accepted her offer, and on a green light Amy pulled over and unlocked the doors. I clambered into the car, and put on my seat belt. "Thank you very much Amy." She stared straight at the road and through her rear view mirror while pulling out. She didn't reply until we were driving along Forgetan Street. "Oh you are welcome Serena, I am just glad I caught you. I was going to go through a different street, but this side of town is so much nicer. You know, I heard you were having trouble with your math." She turned the corner and worked her way up the street I lived on. "Yes, this is a wonderful neighborhood. And yes, I do need help." I blushed a little, embarrassed by my lack of intelligence in Algebra. "Oh don't be embarrassed Serena. If you want I would love to help you, why not go to the library on Wednesday? I will be there." She pulled into my driveway and let me get out. I walked around to her side and thanked her again before telling her I would love the help. I watched her pull out of the driveway on go on her way.  
  
I started to take out my keys and found them. I walked into the kitchen and my mother was there flipping through the phone book. "Oh Serena! I am glad you are home; can you do me a favor and find a good pizza place to order food from? I accidentally burnt the chicken." I giggled a little and agreed to find a suitable restaurant to order from. As I walked over to the counter, my mother left the room to get the cordless. I randomly opened the book and landed on the's' pages. I quickly found 'Darien Shields', without stopping to think I grabbed the nearest pen and pencil and wrote down his number. I heard footsteps and at once flipped the page and found 'Pizza Palace' and took the phone from my mom as she reentered the room.  
  
~~  
  
I sat on my bed in a pair of dark purple pajamas, tossing the cordless phone from one hand to another. I looked to my left at Luna, my cat, as she slept soundlessly. I then let my gaze fall to my right only to find Darien's number sitting on my pale blue sheets. I had placed the paper there earlier before taking a shower and it was still there. So with somewhat reluctance, I dialed the number. I waited and listened.then a man answered..  
  
~~ Okay! That's enough for now! Lol. Don't forget to review so until next chapter.Chapter 5: Letting yourself slip, part b. 


	6. Letting yourself slip, part b

So this is how it ends, this is how it began: Chapter 4: Letting yourself slip, part b.  
  
.A man answered the phone and with some more hesitation I replied to his hello, "Is Darien there?" I held my breath, wondering if I had dialed the wrong number by mistake. "Yes, this is. Who exactly is this?" I eased up as I recognized the voice. "It's.its Serena." I noticed my voice shake and found myself wondering why. It's because you like him, said the voice in the back of my mind. "Oh hello Serena is something wrong?" he sounded concerned and I was curious to know if he had a girlfriend. "Oh no, I just thought I would call to say hello.well actually." I blurted out how I felt, about the accident, how I almost threw up when I saw her blood on me. I explained my emotions and how I never had anyone else but Rei. I told him about my first boyfriend and the reasons why I never dated someone after that experience. He listened, as I blabbed on. He knew just when to talk, and when to stay quite. He even told me about his parents. It made me realize that I wasn't alone.  
  
"You know Serena, we are a lot alike. You sound just like me, only you are a girl and I am guy. We should go on a d..we should hang out sometime." I blushed slightly as I figured out what he wanted to say. "I would really like that Darien. How about tomorrow?" I was surprised by my own courage and outburst of times to hang out.unsure as to whether I really wanted to hang out.he is only a friend, right? But of course I found myself smiling my head of when he agreed and accepted my offer. We hung up and for almost an hour I sat in disbelief that he was coming over to pick me up tomorrow and we were going to spend the afternoon together.  
  
I walked downstairs with a smile still plastered on my face, and entered the kitchen where my mom was the only occupant and hung out the phone on the charger. She saw my look and smiled, "Good Night Serena." She said to me, I replied and told her I was going to spend tomorrow with Darien. She just looked at me with such pride and happiness I never would have expected her to give me over a boy. "I hope you have fun." Was all she said.  
  
~~ I am done for now. Do you think these chapters are to short? Don't forget to review, they are much appreciated. Newayz until next chapter. 


	7. Missing you

So this is how it ends, this is how it began: Chapter 5: Missing You  
  
I woke up the next day just a little bit happier than the day before. I couldn't help but feel that Rei was smiling somewhere, not mad or angry. Just.accepting her faith and waiting for me. Thinking about that I got dressed (once again to my difficultly, remember the cast?) then brushed my teeth. I got done brushing my hair; I no longer put it in the buns, but kept it down. Almost 10 minutes later I was on my way to school on a sunny, but rather cold morning.  
  
~~  
  
School was bearable, and people still were talking about the cafeteria incident. I past Molly in the hall and said hello then made my way to my locker then homeroom. Another 5 dull minutes past before the bell rang for first period. I made my way to the back of the classroom and took a seat. That's when I noticed we had a new student, a sort of tall blonde stood in front of the class smiling. "Class, I would like to welcome our new student, Mina." Said the teacher. A few people said hello, and a couple others smiled at her. She didn't seem a bit afraid or shy.she's brave. "You may take a seat to the right of Serena, Serena can you please raise your hand?" I did as the teacher asked and Mina made her way through the different desks and sat next to me. My teacher turned around and began his lesson. "Hi Serena, as you can see I am new, would you mind showing me around at lunch?" I smiled at Mina, she seemed rather nice. "I would love to Mina; I am pleased to meet you." Mina returned my smile and we both turned to face out teacher and listen to the lecture.  
  
~~  
  
Almost 5 hours past before I was out of that hell hole on earth. But for once it was bearable, Mina was funny girl. She had just transferred from another school in town. And I was soon found out she was in the same study group that Amy invited me too. So when I left school that day, only to find Darien waiting for me outside his car.well I couldn't help but be happy. And I knew that Rei understands and isn't mad or anything, isn't that the great thing about best friends? So while in the car, our nice blue sky turned into blizzard central. I mean it was SNOWING like there was no tomorrow. "You know Serena, maybe we should just go back to my place. You can call your mom and everything, just so we aren't out in this weather.in case it gets worse." I sat there for awhile in the car before answering. "Ok Darien, where do you live?" I asked him while staring out the window. There were many people running around trying to do Christmas shopping, that's when I remembered.Rei and I were going shopping when it happened. My eyes filled up with unshed tears, and I had a feeling Darien knew what I was thinking because the next thing I know he's holding my hand saying. "I'm sorry Serena, but it will eventually get better." I stared forward in disbelief. "How can anything get better Darien? What makes you think things we be alright." I asked him, anger flowing through me. I felt the same way as I did that day I bet up Beryl. I tried hard not to blink, knowing the tears would spring out if I did. Life way cruel sometimes, at right now.it didn't seem like anything could make it get better.  
  
~~ Ok everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. Please don't forget to review; I really appreciate your comments. And I love getting second opinions. Well hope you liked it and until next chapter. 


End file.
